The annual conference of the Society for Vector Ecology (SOVE) will be held on September 16[unreadable] to September 20, 2007 at the Springfield Hilton in Springfield, Illinois. Dr. Nancy Hinkle from[unreadable] the University of Georgia is the program chair and has already outlined part of the draft program,[unreadable] (see later) including 6 symposia, keynote address and closing comments by prominent scientists[unreadable] in the field of vector ecology and disease control. One or two symposia will be dedicated to[unreadable] advanced student presentations. Participation by graduate students and young scientists is sought[unreadable] and encouraged. In the 3 or 4 meetings we have had tremendous response from advanced[unreadable] students to participate. The society also holds poster sessions by both students and post docs and[unreadable] other scientists. Additional information is listed below.